The Reason
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: TsubakiXBlack*Star. Short One-shot. Ever wonder the reason Black Star's so loud and such a show-off? I sure do! Here's one way of thinking it, with some fluff.


"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled as she was flung from his hand.

The two were fighting another human soul, their 71st try, and Black Star once again was acting like the idiot he was known to be, shouting his prescence to the enemy, making a flashy entrance, you know, the usual.

Star tried to lift himself up, but felt himself slipping into the dark, warm, welcome feeling of unconsciousness. Tsubaki ran to his side, having transformed back to her human form, before shaking him, desperately trying to wake him up.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! YOU PROMISED!" She cried, trying to use anything to make sure he didn't leave her.

She gasped as she felt the prescence of the soul behind her, already swinging down towards her and Star, and closed her eyes, waiting for inevitable to happen. It never came.

Tsubaki looked up to see Maka behind her, Soul now eating the soul of the human. Tsubaki gave a sigh of relief before collapsing on top of Black Star's cold, pale body.

"Come on, she's fine. Cool people don't worry about people that are fine."

_'That's....Soul's voice...'_ Tsubaki thought, the feeling of her heavy eyelids keeping her from opening her eyes.

"...All right." Maka said before getting up out of her chair and leaving the room.

When Tsubaki felt they were gone, she let her thoughts roam for a moment, before remembering the battle. She immediately snapped her eyes open and looked around, discovering she was in a hospital room. She quickly remembered her current objective about finding out if Black Star was okay or not, and found her clothes before dresssing.

Tsubaki walked out of her room, quickly trying to locate her Meister, before hearing Shinigami-sama's voice.

"You're quite lucky, you do realize that, yeeess~?" He said to the bedridden boy.

"..."

"You almost lost not only your life, but Tsubaki's."

Tsubaki noticed Stars body tense at that. The Shinigami sighed.

"You must stop acting like this. If you keep pretending to act like this...."

"I'M NOT ACTING ANYMORE!" Black Star suddenly shouted as he sat up quickly, regretting it instantly. He was breathing heavily before he finished. "I'm not...*huff*...acting anymore....*huff*"

"Oh~?" Shinigami-sama asked, a twinkle in his black eyes.

"I....I used to act, to show her I wasn't....you know..." He stopped.

"Scared?"

Star tensed again.

".....but after doing that for so long....it's who I've become....I can't help it anymore."

The Shingami chuckled.

"Ahhh yes. I remember how it was. I remember hearing about a boy who always was too scared to do anything, and how he suddenly started acting loud and obnoxious, to _hide_ his fear." Shinigami-sama said as he scratched a deathly hand to his bony chin.

Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"But I'm not like that anymore!" Star shouted. "I'm not that frightened little kid anymore! And I have a promise to keep! I can't be scared!" He said grinning his famous grin of idiocy. "Cuz a big star like me can't go back on his word! It'd be bad for publicity!"

Tsubaki could barely contain the fit of giggles that welled up within her, before hearing the Shinigami chuckle.

"My mistake." He said before disappearing.

Star sighed, finally being able to think in silence. However, it didn't last long, as Tsubaki walked in, a small smile on her face.

"Tsubaki! You're okay!" He said grinning once more, completely missing the fact that she could have heard everything he just said.

"Yes, and it looks like you're fine too."

"Man, we were SOOOOO CLOSE! But don't worry Tsubaki! I promised you I'd make you the Shinigami's weapon, and I ain't gonna break it now!" He said pointing a finger at her, before doubling over in pain.

Tsubaki was at his side in an instant, worried about her meister's health, before smiling.

"Thank you."

"Huh? You say something?" Star asked Tsubaki, a look of confusion etched on his face.

"No," She giggled, "Nothing at all."

"Then what's so funny!" Star asked, his eye twitching.

As Tsubaki continued to laugh, Black Star continued to demand answers. Maybe that's how it always will be, but for the two of them, it's good enough....for the time being.

* * *

Kenta: Oi! I've only read the first book, so I don't know much about the series, but I already know that these two are by FAR my favorite characters in the story, also my favorite pairing. :P

Anyway, R&R, leave a nice comment, be happy. It's Halloween! Be SCARY! ^~^

Happy Halloween!

Kenta Raikiri


End file.
